Powered Armorer
With the advent of Magitech and the myriad modifications to the bodies now available to those who embrace them, some magitech technicians looked slightly further. Namely, their own armor. These Powered Armorers seek to constantly improve upon their suits of armor, to create mechanical marvels of war. Alignment: Any. Beings from all walks of life are drawn to the power of a suit of Powered Armor, from those who truly wish to defend the just, to those who merely want to wield the power this suit grants them, maybe for its own sake, or perhaps to exert their will on the world. Hit Dice: d10 Starting Wealth: 5d6x10 GP Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Engineering) (Int), Knowledge (Geography) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Use Magic Device (Cha) Skill Ranks per level: 4+ Int Modifier Table: Powered Armorer Weapon and Armor Proficiency A Powered Armorer is proficient with all simple weapons and all armors (light, medium, and heavy armor), but not with shields. Powered Armor At first level, the Powered Armorer gains a construct companion with a version of the Construct Armor Complex Modification. When wearing his powered armor, the Powered Armorer uses the construct’s physical ability scores, but retains his own mental ability scores. The Powered Armorer gains the Construct Companion’s natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The Powered Armorer also gains access to the Construct Companion’s special abilities and the Construct Companion’s Constructions. Only the Powered Armorer may wear his Powered armor. Any others who attempt to wear it only gain the benefits of the base armor, treated as if they were not proficient with it. Finally, the Powered Armorer may be smaller than his Powered Armor. If the Powered Armorer’s armor is destroyed, he may create a new set of armor after a week of work, paying 200gp per class level for a new set of armor. Any additional weapons or magical gear may be salvaged from the previous wreck with a DC 20 Knowledge (engineering) check for mundane items, or a DC 15 + CL check for any magical items, otherwise, they must be bought again. Additionally, given his dependence on it, the Powered Armorer’s Construct Companion can come in several shapes, modifying the Construct Companion’s Base Stats and some of its features as follows: Light The Powered Armorer can choose to create a particularly light set of Powered Armor, exchanging some of the increased protection for almost impossibly nimble movement. The Construct Companion counts as a chain shirt for the purposes of determining AC, weight, maximum Dexterity modifiers to AC, and arcane spell failure chance. HD: The Construct Companion is reduced to a d8 Hitdie. Base Statistics: Size Medium; Speed 40 ft.; AC +1 natural armor; Attack slam (1d4); Ability Scores Str 12, Dex 16, Con -, Special: This Construct Companion does not gain a size increase, but instead grows nimbler, granting the Construct +4 Dexterity whenever it would grow, and only gains half as many bonus hit points at the levels where it would grow in size. Furthermore, Light Powered armors may not select, stone, metal, nor adamantine platings. Medium The Powered armorer can choose to create a more balanced set of Powered Armor, balancing protection and mobility. The Construct companion counts as breastplate for purposes of determining AC, weight, maximum Dexterity modifiers to AC, and arcane spell failure chance. HD: The Construct Companion maintains a d10 Hitdie. Base Statistics: Size Medium; Speed 30 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Attack slam (1d6); Ability Scores Str 14, Dex 14, Con -, Heavy Starting from 7th Level, the Powered Armorer choose to upgrade a medium set of Powered Armor into a particularly heavy set of Powered Armor, sacrificing mobility in exchange for almost impregnable defense. The Construct Companion counts as full plate for purposes of determining AC, weight, maximum Dexterity modifiers to AC, and arcane spell failure chance. HD: The Construct Companion maintains a d10 Hitdie. Base Statistics: Size Medium; Speed 20 ft.; AC +4 natural armor; Attack slam (1d8); Ability Scores Str 16, Dex 12, Con -, Modifications Starting at first level, and every two levels thereafter, the Powered Armorer can choose to apply an additional modification to his suit of Powered Armor. Agility Magnification: While active, this modification allows the Powered Armorer to increase the maximum dexterity of his Powered Armor as long as the Construct Companion is alive. This modification decreases the Armor Check Penalty of his Powered armor by 2, and increases the maximum dexterity of the Powered Armor by +2,, increasing by a further +1 for every 3 levels the Powered Armorer possesses, up to a maximum of a +8 increase. This modification may only be selected by Powered Armorers who wear a set of Light Powered Armor. At 16th Level, the Powered Armorer may spend an additional modification point to ignore the maximum dexterity of his powered armor as long as it is active. Alternate Form: '''Through clever mechanics, the Powered Armorer may transform his Powered Armor into a different shape. The Powered Armorer picks a single animal the size of the Powered Armor, and may reconfigure it to take its shape and gain its abilities per the beast shape II spell. However, it is not subject to the listed ability score modifications. Once the Powered Armor reaches huge size, this modification replicates the effect of Beast Shape III. The Powered Armorer must be at least 10th level and possess a heavy suit of Powered Armor to take this modification. '''Amplifiers: '''The Powered Armorer may install powerful sound amplifiers on his powered armor, allowing her to replicate the spell Clarion Call 3 times per day. Furthermore, once the Powered Armorer reaches 14th level, if they possess the steam blast modification, they may choose to deal sonic damage with the blast in place of fire damage once per day. The Powered Armorer must be at least 5th level to select this modification and must possess the ‘Speak’ construct companion construction. '''Auto-Loader: This Modification allows the Powered Armorer to install an automatic reloading system into his powered armor. This modification operates in the same manner as the reloading hands spell, however, the ammunition for the reloaded weapons must be provided by the Powered Armorer. This modification allows the armorer to reload one ranged weapon, and one additional weapon for every eight levels the Powered Armorer has, up to a total of three at 16th level. The Powered Armorer must have the Ranged Weapon Integration modification, and be at least 6th level to choose this modification. Auto-Maintenance: The Powered Armor can perform maintenance on itself while the operator remains within it. This extending the time required to perform the maintenance to 30 minutes. This time is reduced to 20 minutes at 8th level. At 16th level, this takes no additional time, requiring only 10 minutes while still donned. Deflective Plating: The Powered Armorer may refit his Powered Armor’s plating, reducing its natural armor by 2, but allowing half its natural armor bonus to apply to their Touch AC. The Powered Armorer must be at least 9th level before choosing this modification. Enhanced Fists: This modification allows the Powered Armorer to increase the power of the Powered Armor’s limbs. With this modification, the Powered Armor’s slams count as Unarmed Strikes of one size larger than the Armor itself. Environmental Sealing: '''The Powered Armorer may choose to hermetically seal his Powered Armor, isolating him from the outside completely. This allows the Powered Armorer to breathe underwater, ignore any breathing dependant effects, and other effects dependant on skin contact for a number of hours per day equal to his Powered Armorer level. These hours need not be consecutive. '''Grapnel Lines: '''The Powered Armorer may install sets of Grappling hook launchers on his Powered Armor. The grappling hook is attached to a 40-foot-long chain affixed to the limb. The Powered Armorer can attack with the grappling hook as a standard action, making a ranged touch attack against the target. The grappling hook can’t be used as part of a full attack. On a successful hit, the grappling hook deals no damage, but it functions as though it had the grapple weapon special feature, except it requires only a hit (not a critical hit) and the grapple ends if the Powered Armorer moves more than 40 feet away from the grappled creature. The grappling Hook may be reloaded as a Standard Action. '''Improved Flight: The Powered Armor has been refined to better maneuver in the air, increasing it’s fly speed by 10ft, and gaining average maneuverability. The Construct Companion must have the Additional Movement (Fly) Construction to be able to select this modification. Infiltration: With this modification, the Powered Armorer may equip his Powered Armor with Magitech stealth systems, granting it a +2 circumstance bonus to stealth checks, increased by a further +1 for every 5 levels the Powered Armorer possesses, to a maximum of +6 at 20th level. Infiltration, Greater: The Powered Armorer maypoint to grant his Powered Armor the effect of the invisibility spell once per day, using his Powered Armorer level as his caster level. The Powered Armorer gains an additional use of this ability at 12th Level and every 4 levels thereafter, up to a maximum of 4 times per day at 20th level. The Powered Armorer must be at least 8th Level before choosing this ability. Last Resort: As a Last Resort, the Powered Armorer may simultaneously eject from his Powered Armor and detonating it, dealing 1d6 force damage per Powered Armorer level in a 30ft radius. This damage is increased by the Powered Armor’s size (1d8 for large armors, 2d6 for huge armors). Only Powered Armorers with Medium or Heavy Powered Armors may choose this modification. Leg Servos: The Powered Armorer may install carrying servos into his powered armor, increasing its strength for the purposes of carrying capacity by 2, increasing by an additional 2 for every 5 levels the Powered Armorer has, up to a total of 10 additional strength at 20th level. Lockdown mode: Using a system of interlocking plates, this modification allows the Powered Armorer to drastically increase his defense if he remains stationary. While stationary and taking a full defense action, or fighting defensively, the Powered Armorer may choose to activate this lockdown mode, increasing its AC by a further +2, increased by a further +1 for every 8 levels the Powered Armorer possesses, up to a maximum of +4 at 6th level. The Powered Armorer must be at least 6th level before choosing this modification. Magitech detection array: The Powered Armorer can add a Magitech detection array to his Powered Armor, giving him a +1 circumstance bonus on perception checks, increasing by an additional +1 for every 5 levels the Powered Armorer has, up to a total of +5 at 20th level. At 18th level, the Powered Armorer may spend an additional modification to allow him to gain true seeing for 5 minutes/day. This ability does not need to be used all at once, but must be spent in 1 minute increments. Massive Weapon: '''Instead of multiple small weapons, some Powered Armorers use their Armor to carry a single, massive weapon. The Powered Armorer may choose to sacrifice any and all mounted weapons on their Powered Armor in exchange for a single, Size Appropriate Siege Engine. If the Powered Armorer has the Auto-Loader modification, it counts as having a full crew for the purposes of reloading said siege engine. Furthermore, if the Powered Armorer has the Master Siege Engineer feat, its benefits apply to the auto-loader. The Powered Armorer must be 11th Level, be proficient with Siege Engines and have the Ranged Weapon Integration modification to acquire this modification. '''Mechanical Surge: '''Once per day, the Powered Armorer can add his intelligence modifier to any strength based check. At 6th Level and every 6 levels thereafter (maximum of 4 times per day) the Powered Armorer may use this ability an additional time. The Powered Armorer may only use this ability once per round. '''Mechanical Surge, Greater: '''When using her Mechanical Surge ability, the Powered Armorer may instead add its bonus to a single attack roll or damage roll made with a weapon. The use of this ability must be declared beforehand. The Powered Armorer must be at least 11th level to select this modification. '''Melee Weapon Integration: This modification allows the Powered Armorer to integrate a single, size appropriate melee weapon into his Powered Armor, as per the Weapon construct modification, and an additional melee weapon for every five levels the Powered Armorer possesses, up to a total of five at 20th level. These melee weapons do not grant additional attacks, but may be used by the Powered Armorer in place of any attack that they would normally make. The Powered Armorer must still pay the price for these weapons. The Powered Armorer may not use the Construct Companion’s Natural weapons and integrated weapons in the same turn. Overclocking: '''For a number of rounds per day equal to her level, the powered armorer may use a free action to as if under the effects of the Haste spell. However, doing this heavily strains her armor, and for every round this effect is active, the Powered Armor takes 5 points of damage that cannot be mitigated by any source. The Powered Armorer must be at least 9th Level to select this modification. '''Ranged weapon Integration: This Modification allows the Powered Armorer to integrate a single, size appropriate ranged weapon into his Powered Armor, as per the Weapon construct modification, and an additional ranged weapon for every five levels the Powered Armorer possesses, up to a total of five at 20th level. These ranged weapons do not grant additional attacks, but may be used by the Powered Armorer in place of any attack that they would normally make. The Powered Armorer must still pay the price for these weapons. The Powered Armorer may not use the Construct Companion’s Natural weapons and integrated weapons in the same turn. Shield Integration: The Powered Armorer gains proficiency with all shields (Except Tower Shields), and may integrate a collapsible shield into his Powered Armor, which can be deployed as a swift action, and stowed as a standard action. This shield may be upgraded and magically enhanced as a regular shield. Steam Blast: This modification allows the Powered Armorer to release a blast of scalding steam, dealing 1d6 fire damage per 2 Powered Armorer levels in a 30ft Cone. This damage can be halved with a successful reflex save, (DC 10 + ½ the Powered Armorer’s class levels + the Powered Armorer’s Int modifier). This blast can be used three times per day, with a recharge time of 1d4 rounds in between blasts. The Powered Armorer must be at least 6th level before choosing this modification Gifted Engineer Powered Armorers, while martially inclined, must still take good care of their powered armor, for without it, they are nothing. They gain a bonus equal to ½ their class level on Knowledge (engineering) checks. Furthermore, they understand constructs at a deeper level than most, and may use their Powered Armorer level for the purposes of the Craft Construct feat, and gain said feat as a bonus feat at 7th level, even if they do not meet the requirements. Shared Link Starting from 2nd Level, the Powered Armorer’s link with his armor starts to develop beyond what most consider healthy. The Powered Armorer the Powered Armorer gains a +2 bonus to resist all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). Evasive Maneuvers Through constant training, Powered Armorers learn that sometimes, taking a blow head on is not the best idea, and drill themselves to avoid damage when possible. Starting at 4th level, the Powered Armorer gains a +1 Dodge bonus to AC, and a +1 bonus on their reflex saves. This bonus is increased by +1 every 6 levels, up to a maximum of +3 at 16th Level. Combat Feats At 6th level, and every 6 levels thereafter, the Powered Armorer gains an additional feat. This feat must be a combat feat. Weapon Link At 8th level, the Powered Armorer gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls when using any weapons mounted on his powered armor. This bonus increases by an additional +1 every 5 levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +3 at 18th level. Greater Link Being deeply connected with his armor allows the Powered Armorer to harness into the iron will of a construct. At 14th Level, the Powered Armorer gains a further +2 bonus to resist all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). Additionally, he gains a 50% chance to ignore bleed, disease, death effects, necromancy effects, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stunning. True Link At 20th Level, the Powered Armorer reaches a state of absolute synchronization with his suit of powered armor, and their lives become completely linked. The Armorer can choose to fully meld with his armor, gaining the Construct type, and having his own and the construct’s hit point pools be melded together. However, the Armorer may no longer exit his Powered Armor, and should his armor be destroyed, the Powered Armorer must make a DC 25 Fortitude save to avoid dying. If the Powered Armorer chooses not to fully meld with his armor, he gains two modifications of his choice, and all existing bonuses from modifications increase by 1. Table: Alternate Favored Class Bonuses Category:Class